


Literal Right Hand Man

by ManifestMerlin



Series: Shance Support Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costumes, Lance sure isn't, M/M, Office Party, Shiro is boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: Lance is Shiro's right hand man figuratively, and now literally too.





	Literal Right Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is a way shorter one that is another calm before the storm for day 7 which will definitely be released on April first! Anyways ask always comments are very much appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Office Parties: Shiro hated them, more often than not he found some excuse to get out of them. This time Shiro couldn’t get out of it, the party was after all for Shiro: he had just gotten promoted to President of the company after all. Lance had gotten promoted to vice president along with him but that wasn’t the cause for celebration. Even worse was that this was a costume party considering halloween was right around the corner. Lance had scoffed when his husband had said he was going as ‘a company president’ and realized that he was going to have to be the one to step it up in the costume department. Since the party was all about Shiro Lance decided he might as well dress up as something to support him. He threw out the giant foam finger design pretty quickly though which didn’t leave him with much.

_ I’m not just Takashi’s husband, i’m his right hand man too, so what can I do here? Wait… right hand? _

Oh that was it, Lance suddenly had the perfect idea for the upcoming party, and he couldn’t wait for Shiro to see it.

*************

“Lance we have to go if we want to make it on time.” Shiro called.

“In a moment Shiro! I just have to adjust my makeup!” Lance replied.

“What could he be dressing up as that would take and hour to get ready?” Shiro mumbled as he looked at his watch.

“Alright Shiro I’m coming out!”

“Didn’t you do that over four years ago?” Shiro teased.

“You know what I mean.” Lance called back as he stepped out of the bedroom.

“What- what are you supposed to be?” Shiro asked as he practically  _ felt _ the confusion take over his face.

“I’m your right hand man of course.” Lance said with a wink. He had a grey skin tight shirt on as well as tight fitting grey pants, both were made out of a shiny reflective material and had weird details drawn on them such as screws or what he thought must be engravings. A pair of gloves and boots with the same details on them were also being worn. Finally face paint which continued the design of the shirt and pants covered his whole face.

“I don’t get it.”

“Your  _ right hand man _ .” Lance sighed as he nodded to Shiro’s right with his head.

Shiro looked to where he was nodding and only saw his arm.

“That’s just my right ar- oooohhhh.” Shiro said as his eyes widened in understanding.

“Finally get it?” Lance said as he put his hands on his hips.

Shiro only doubled over laughing. 

“Yup, you got it!” Lance chuckled as he went over by the door where Shiro was. “You ready to go now Takashi?”

Shiro nodded as he wiped tears from his eyes. Usually he hated office parties, but he felt like this one wouldn’t be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah not much to say here other then I hope you enjoyed it and the next AU is high school.


End file.
